


Home Alone

by darkbughead



Series: bughead fics [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbughead/pseuds/darkbughead
Summary: betty and jughead live their future early.. (no smut)





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> im getting back into writing and i really hate how this turned out but im still posting it. please leave comments and some constructive criticism, i need it.

As Betty applied the finishing touches to her makeup, Jughead was laying down on her bed, book held above his face. He had slept over at Betty’s house, taking advantage of the fact that her parents were on a couples retreat, an attempt at mending their marriage.

Her parents had left on Thursday afternoon, as it was an 18 hour drive. Despite the fact that they had school the next day, Betty had insisted that Jughead sleepover that night, saying that they would get more time alone in the empty house.

After the two had made love in the pink floral sheets, they had forgone the long talks they usually had after sex, and instead decided to try to get at least a little sleep before school.  
Cut to the present, where Jughead was dressed in his usual S t-shirt and suspenders hanging low on his hips. Betty was currently in a soft blue sweater and light wash jeans, swiping on a nude lipstick before capping the tube, rubbing her lips together.  
‘Ok’ she said, ‘I’m ready’  
‘Finally’ Jughead playfully grumbled, rolling of the bed and stuffing his worn copy of “to have and have not” into his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
Betty had already left her room, and Jughead shuffled out of Betty’s room and towards the driveway, where the Cooper’s second car, usually occupied by betty’s dad, was parked. Another benefit of her parents going away, they only needed one car to fit them and a weekends worth of stuff into, leaving Betty, and by default Jughead, with the second car.  
Betty was sitting in the passenger’s seat, as Jughead had a drivers license and Betty did not. When he got into the car, Betty playfully teased him about how he was ready before her, yet she made It to the car first to which Jughead just shook his head, smiling.

‘This is what it feels like to be in love’ Jughead thought.


End file.
